roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
How To Create A Royal House
A royal house is a house with royal rights to the crown and has more power to claim lands then a common house as well as having its own personal army, there are two ways to create a royal house which are to either donate to Adalric (pay for it) or to earn it (very hard) if you wish to create a royal house please remember that you must already have a common house with at least four people and to buy the royalty it costs 20AU Dollars What you get if you become Royal – 2 personal soldiers who will escort you everywhere (2 for every member or 4 for every member if you buy the royalty) A personal garrison of 10 men who will constantly guard your primary castle or keep (you should only have one anyway or 15 men if you buy the royalty) The current power points of your house will be doubled (or quadrupled if you buy the royalty) You will be added to the list of royal houses and our graphic artists will create you a banner that matches the other royal houses From the information you give us we will create a far more detailed page about your house and its history as well as information on every character in your house You will have the ability to challenge the ruler of your race (if you win though please expect to spend some time chatting with staff about how you plan on changing the realms You and your house members will be given a title before your name example: Rowan Swift becomes Lord Rowan Swift Below are two email templates for if you wish to apply for royalty by earning it or buying it Earning it- Name of House - e.g. House Swift Backstories - backstories for all of your members that have been updated and show how it is that they became a member of the house (minimum members is 4, and every back story should be at least 150 words) History of your house – detail everything that has happened (people who died, people who took their place, fights you had, how long it took to build certain things, remember a minimum of 1000 words combined for your history, houses incentives and one of your achievements / feats) House incentives – what your house wants to achieve maybe power or they wish to annihilate all other races or even unite them against Adalric. Houses achievements/feats – talk about the biggest things your house has done e.g. singlehandedly killed a lord and their entire army. How long your House has been around – just state how long your house has been established (a minimum of a month is required) Our email address is -------, below is an available form ready to be copied and filled out, if your apllication is accepted then you will be sent a new skin which is mandatory for you and you will have to wear. Name of House - Backstories - History of your house – House incentives – Houses achievements/feats – How long your House has been around – (Please remember if we the staff do not believe you have put in a lot of effort and the standard of your history and backstories is poor or you have not met all of the requirements then your application shall be rejected). Paying for it - Name of House - e.g. House Swift Backstories - backstories for all of your members that have been updated and show how it is that they became a member of the house (minimum members is 4, and every back story should be at least 150 words) History of your house – detail everything that has happened (people who died, people who took their place, fights you had, how long it took to build certain things, remember a minimum of 250 words combined for your history, houses incentives and one of your achievements / feats) House incentives – what your house wants to achieve maybe power or they wish to annihilate all other races or even unite them against Adalric. Houses achievements/feats – talk about the biggest things your house has done e.g. singlehandedly killed a lord and their entire army. How long your House has been around – just state how long your house has been established (a minimum of a week is required) Our email address is -------, below is an available form ready to be copied and filled out, if your apllication is accepted then you will be sent a new skin which is mandatory for you and you will have to wear. Name of House - Backstories - History of your house – House incentives – Houses achievements/feats – How long your House has been around – (Please remember if we the staff do not believe you have put in a lot of effort and the standard of your history and backstories is poor or you have not met all of the requirements then your application shall be rejected regardless of whether you were hoping to pay for the upgrade also please remember if you are hoping to pay for the upgrade and you put in the minimum required 250 words and very little effort you will still very possibly be denied).